WCL Brutal Payback
Poll's Choice Match for the WCL Championship: Randy Couture © V Vergil 6 Man Tag Team Match: CKY Crew (Bam Margera, Rake Yohn & Brandon Dicamillo) V People Power (David Otunga, Dwight Schrute & Jamie Noble) WCL Regional Championship: Alan Wake © V Jay Lethal WCL Tag Team Championship: Animation Domination (Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin) © V Final Fight (Guy & Cody) WCL Starlets Championship: Katniss Everdeen © V Taokaka Rick Taylor V Andrew Detmer For Custody of Tifa Lockhart: Cloud Strife V Kefka Palazzo Preshow Match (Announced after episode 12 went off the air) - 8 Women Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for a future shot at the WCL Starlets Championship: Teddy Duncan V Bar Refaeli V Nina Williams V Sindel V Claire Redfield V Jade V O-Ren Ishii V Kitty Pryde Results *1 - After the match, Cloud goes to Tifa and unties her. She goes into the ring and helps Cloud stomp onto Kefka. Kefka is carried to the back by the two men he brought with them as Cloud and Tifa embrace in the ring and then kiss. *2 - During the match, Andrew was about to pin Rick after the C-5 when a teenage boy comes down to the outside of the ring and distracts Andrew long enough for Rick to get up and hit the Splatterhouse Bomb onto him and pin him for the win. Rick leaves as the boy manages to FLOAT AWAY TO THE BACK! Andrew then looks at the boy furiously. Andrew shouted "MATT!!!!!" and then he floats after him. *3 - After the match, Katniss puts the belt on her shoulder as she goes out. She goes and hugs her boyfriend Peeta Mellark who is sitting in the front row. *4 - Before the match, Leebo4 told the tag team title match is up next and the managers for both teams are banned from ringside. After the match, Jim Cornette comes down to the ring and celebrates with his clients. *5 - The match ended in no contest due to Alonzo Harris attacked both men causing the referee to call for the bell. Alonzo picks up the title belt and holds it up high before dropping it and leaving to strong boos from the crowd. *6 - John Laurinaitis was banned from ringside. During the majority of the match, it was David and Bam fighting while the other 4 were fighting on the outside. After the match, all 3 CKY Crew members celebrate in the ring as Jamie and Dwight helps David out of the ring. *7 - After the match, Randy is carted off by stretcher to the back and his son Ryan Couture and Randy’s teammates Jason Statham and Dolph Lundgren are helping. Vergil enters the ring and celebrates with the belt but gives a salute to Randy showing his respects. After the men leave, Vergil is still celebrating but then suddenly flying to the ring is someone wearing an Iron Man like armour that is themed after the US Flag. The man takes of this helmet to reveal Norman Osborn! He told the fans that he was once the Green Goblin but now you can call me a patriot, The Iron Patriot! Vergil and the Iron Patriot have a staredown as the show comes to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *Before the event, a Special WCL News Report announced that Norman Osborn will be slated to be appear at the event as a special guest. *A limo arrives at the backstage area. The door opens and out comes Osborn. He is holding an unusual mechanic briefcase that is dark blue and has a white star on it. *Stephan Colbert try to get an interview with Osborn of why he was there at Brutal Payback but Osborn didn't answer and just walk away. *The fans voted a Last Man Standing Match as the match for the main event. Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS